Minha outra metade
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Tradução da fic my other half, da Scarlet-Diamond. Saga é capturado durante uma missão, Kanon vai salvar seu irmão. One-shot. Alerta: Yaoi.


-Eu sou bonito assim?

-Você é ainda mais…

-Impossível.

Eu olho a perfeita obra de arte parada nua na minha frente, e eu não sei se é real ou apenas um sonho. Eu alcanço e enrolo gentilmente entre meus dedos uma mecha de seu cabelo, apenas para ter certeza de que ele realmente está aqui, que ele não é uma ilusão.

-Por que você voltou?

-Eu voltei por sua causa, irmão.

-Eu não entendo... Depois de tudo que você fez, depois de tudo que eu fiz com você...Você me odeia...Eu odeio você!

-É onde você se engana, meu belo Saga. Você acha que me odeia, você quer me odiar. Você se recusa a acreditar que nós somos iguais. Você se recusa a acreditar que eu sei de todos os seus medos, todas as suas inseguranças... Que eu conheço esse lado seu que você tanto luta para esconder. E tudo isso te assusta terrivelmente... Não me olhe assim, você sabe que é a verdade. Você é exatamente igual a mim. Essa razão, pela qual você acha que me odeia, no entanto é, na verdade, o que te faz me amar.

-Silêncio! Você não sabe o que está dizendo! .....Você começou tudo! Tantas vidas desperdiçadas por sua causa...tanto sangue derramado....você....-

Minhas próprias lágrimas me impedem de continuar, e eu o sinto se aproximando .... e me envolvendo em seus braços.

O que está havendo comigo? Isso que eu sinto...seria medo? "dio verdadeiro?... Deus, como chegamos a esse ponto?.... -

--------

MUITOS DIAS ANTES...

----------

-Ajoelhado em sua frente, Athena, eu peço permissão para ir a procura e resgate do cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, Saga.

-Kanon...O que o faz pensar que você poderia traze-lo de volta em segurança, sozinho?É muito perigoso...Mandarei outros cavaleiros com você.

-Não!....por favor.....É justamente por ser perigoso que eu peço para ir sozinho...mais vidas não devem ser colocadas em risco.

-No fim, a decisão é sua, Kanon. Posso apenas lhe desejar sorte, e pedir aos deuses que o protejam.

-Obrigado, Athena.

00000000000

Todos me avisaram. Era muito perigoso aceitar sozinho essa missão...Mas eu, o grande Saga de Gêmeos, não ouvi nenhum dos avisos.

Agora, eu ouço barulhos do lado de fora da minha cela..... minha cela... Este lugar horrível que se tornou meu lar por incontáveis semanas. Faz tanto tempo que eu já não me lembro mais da luz do sol. Eu ainda continuo vivo? Sim... A dor aguda que corre pelo meu corpo não me deixa esquecer. Está claramente presente em cada centímetro do meu ser.

Eu tento mudar de posição, mas estar acorrentado a essa parede como estou, fez com que meu corpo não mais correspondesse aos meus comandos; parece ter se esquecido do que é movimento. É assim que eu passo meus dias, amarrado com essas correntes feitas de algum material que eu não reconheço; inquebráveis por mais que eu tente....mas eu parei de tentar há muito tempo...

Eu constantemente me pergunto o motivo de manterem vivo. Seria apenas pelo entretenimento que eu às vezes represento para eles? Eu não me importo mais com isso...Agora, já estou acostumado aos seus constantes abusos. Minha lingua já não é mais sensível ao sabor salgado...Meu nariz já não sabe mais distinguir o odor do sangue do das rosas... Eu estou apenas esperando pelo dia em que eles encham de mim.

Algo está acontecendo...Eu ouço gritos no corredor....Eu sinto vagamente vários cosmos se extinguindo...A porta se abre deixando entrar um raio de luz, mas eu não posso ver nada, meus olhos se recusam a se despedir da escuridão na qual eu estava vivendo.

Então eu sinto a sua presença...ele se aproxima de mim...eu posso sentir seu cosmos, mas não pode ser ele. Eu devo estar delirando. Com sorte, eu devo estar morrendo e apenas imaginando coisas.

Mas então, eu o ouço dizer meu nome...

......Saga........

Faz tanto tempo desde que eu ouvi essa palavra pela última vez, que eu não me surpreenderia se meu cérebro já a tivesse esquecido.

Eu tento levantar a cabeça, tento ver seu rosto, mas a dor terrível no meu pescoço me impede.

De repente, eu não estou mais acorrentado...Estou caindo...Mas ele me segura...

......Eu estou aqui agora, irmão.....

E, com essas palavras, eu fecho meus olhos me rendendo mais uma vez à escuridão com a qual me acostumei.

------------------------------

Eu abro meus olhos, imediatamente me arrependendo de tê-lo feito. Me encontro ofuscado pela luz do quarto onde estou. Precisamente, eu gostaria de saber onde diabos eu estou.

Alguém tem cuidado de mim, evidentemente; me deram banho, me vestiram e me colocaram nessa cama, onde só Athena sabe por quanto tempo eu dormi.

Agora que eu observo o lugar com mais cuidado, eu me repreendo por não ter reconhecido imediatamente, o Templo de Gêmeos... Meu templo.

Eu sei que ele está próximo...Deve ter sentido quando eu acordei. Tanto tempo passou e, ainda assim, nada mudou; nossos cosmos ainda ligados como se fossem um só.

Ele vem e sorri gentilmente . Se ele sorri sincero ou simplesmente por pena, eu não sei.

Vem trazendo uma bandeja, certamente com comida, ele se senta próximo a mim e começa a me alimentar como se eu fosse um bebê, de qualquer forma, eu aprecio este gesto.

Ele pergunta como eu me sinto. Percebendo que eu não respondo, ele continua falando, mas eu já não estou mais ouvindo, eu me limito a olha-lo admirado, hipnotizado..Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que é ele...ele está aqui.....

Depois de me alimentar ele se levanta...."Descanse bem" Sim, eu definitivamente vou tentar fazer isso.....mas...o que ele está fazendo agora?...Seu rosto começa a se aproximar...o que?......

Ele está me beijando!

Um tímido beijo nos meus lábios machucados, um sorriso e ele desaparece pela porta.

Por que ele fez isso?

Ele vai ter que me explicar mais tarde, se ele ainda estiver aqui....Agora eu estou muito cansado....

-----------------------------

AGORA....

----------------------------

Sim, ele continua aqui...e está me beijando e me tocando de tal forma uma que eu nunca imaginei que alguém faria...especialmente ele, meu próprio irmão!

Seus lábios tremem; todo o meu corpo se agita com seus toques....eu pertenço a ele, completamente...e ele sabe disso...

E, enquanto nos tornamos um, ele sussurra algo no meu ouvido...

-...Eu te amo....

Naquele momento eu percebo que não sinto ódio ou medo dele.

Maldito seja, por estar certo. Eu o amo também.

Meu irmão mais novo... Mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos de diferença .... Kanon....

Minha outra metade.

--------

FIM

Notas: bom, assim como "Saint Seiya", essa fic não me pertence, é apenas a tradução (autorizada, lógico XD) da fic da Scarlet-Diamond, que eu acho linda. Espero que gostem e por favor, deixem review

Sayonara

Lyra


End file.
